glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Constellus
Constellus is a sci-fi mod for GAE. This mod deals with two factions: the Crincillin Remnant and the Phorin Tribes. For more information and an alpha download, see the forum page. Development Constellus is currently being developed by six main users, Zoythrus, Seanachaidh, Silnarm, Phoenix, Keefer, and Archmage. The project started out as two separate mods: The Crincillin, had actually been in the works for sometime, as it was a college project in a game design class by Zoythrus and Seanachaidh. Zoythrus saw the compatibility between the two projects and suggested a collaboration to create one solid mod. The Phorin was an idea thought up by former member Psychedelic Hands, but he was faltered by inexperience, causing the mod to take more time to move into developement. Although at first there were slight disagreements, Zoythrus and Psychedelic Hands refined many of the gameplay correlation and design of mostly the Phorin faction. Constellus tries to create a feeling of originality by using GAE features to allow it functionality that other mods may not have. Features *Two fully unique factions. *Asymetrical Gameplay. *Full independence from other Glest mods (no shared media). *Strong storyline. *Plans for an eventual campaign. *New maps and a tileset will be packaged with it. *Uses the Glest Advanced Engine. Factions The Crincillin Remnant A faction born from a dead empire. Pride has sent them on an bloodthirsty campaign to restore their people's former glory. The Phorin Tribes A savage race of jungle-dwelling,exoskeletal warriors, who use the fauna of Skepna to their full advantage. They're unmerciful to any opponent that stands in their way. Every Phor is willing to die, to bring honour to their tribe. Story The Beginning Constellus was a vast and beautiful galaxy that reigned on the edge of the universe. It’s the oldest known galaxy in existence, one that seemed to have endless resources and energy. Life flourished in all places of the galaxy, no matter where, or how. Many intelligent species were battling for dominance. Great wars grew and giant armadas of ships and war machines were built. Weapons of mass destruction were not uncommon, and were used to great extent to help in these great campaigns of destruction. But thousands of year’s warfare had taken its toll. Once beautiful, life filled planets now were all but rock, and memories. As Empires fell and civilizations collapsed; the galaxy suddenly became...empty. To Those Who Remain Yet, the Crincillin Empire was thriving in the chaotic galaxy of Constellus. No one knew how, but as others fell and crumbled, the Crincillin stood strong. The Empire was expansive, with hundreds of captured planets under its control, each forced into slavery through the Crincillins’ supreme technology. Although the slaves were nearly worthless in the eyes of the Crincillin, they all knew that the Empire rested on their backs. This magnificent regime was meant to last for thousands of years, but that was not the case. Eventually, rumors of dwindling resources spread throughout the Imperial population, and unrest began to grow. The rumors proved to be true; everyone was afraid of what would happen if there was no longer a way to support themselves. This restlessness started to spiral out of control when two species of slaves started to fight amongst themselves over resources. The two species developed a “Cold War,” which resulted in an increase in unrest throughout the Empire. Soon, the Crincillin military was dispatched to quell the fears of the population, but what was meant to be a peaceful resolution turned into casualties. Immediately, the slaves revolted against the Empire that cared for them. Riots broke out, violence erupted in the streets, and the Empire as they knew it came close to collapse. With tears in his eyes and the thought of the race he was tasked to watch, the Emperor decreed that all slaves must be executed to conserve resources for the Crincillin population. He knew that this was the final nail in the Empire’s coffin, but it was for the best. With all of the labor slain, no one was there to maintain the planets that were mined to their cores. Without maintenance, the planets started to crumble one by one, along with the memory of the great Crincillin Empire. In a desperate move, the Emperor declared that all surviving Crincillin must board an interstellar armada of colony ships that was built to support them until they could find a new home. The Journey Due to their fragile state, the Crincillin Remnant feigned their deaths to the rest of the galaxy by eliminating all traces of evidence revealing that they survived. From here, they charted a course to uncharted space, hoping to find somewhere to colonize. After 20 long years of searching, one planet was found: the sixth moon of the star Skepna. It had abundant resources, enough to last the Remnant until they could find more planets to consume. Scouting parties were sent out to survey the planet. Their scanners had shown that only animals inhabited the planet, so take over should be easy. When the first landing parties stepped on the surface of the planet, they instantly discovered that they were horribly mistaken. A new enemy appeared, and it would not let the Crincillin have its land. This is the Phorin – a primitive race composed of tribes and simple monarchies. Although primitive by modern standards, they had their own empire, built on enslaving the other sentient species on the planet. They obviously knew more about the planet than the invaders, and they wouldn’t give it up without a fight. Immediately, the Empire realized that this planet would not be conquered in an easy skirmish; it was going to take time. This is how the war for Skepna VI started... Image Gallery Constellus.jpg|Alternative logo. Constellus Screen 4.png|Marching for liberation screen31.png|Starting up a base screen32.png|Things are in motion.... screen34.png|A full Crincillin base screen33.png|To War! See Also *Crincillin *Phorin *GAE *Military *Mrise *List of Mods External Links *Forum Topic Category:Mods Category:Techtrees Category:Constellus